A Celebration Mishap
by Wolfsbane-Nin
Summary: The Young Master Olivier has gone missing...and it is up to Little Sylvia to find him. Will she find him on time for the celebration? Contains OC.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sebastian O u O

**Author****'****s ****Note: **This fanfic was created with my lousy imagination. Enjoy! My vocabulary is declining. Help Me.

Sebastian doesn't show until the end. A bit AU I think? Has two OCs. Its a time before Ciel became Sebastian's master

* * *

><p>"There's a time and place for everything, and I believe it's called 'fan fiction'."<br>― Joss Whedon

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- One shot -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

There was chaos at Evergrande Manor. Inside everyone was busy; it was the young master's 6th birthday. Servants scurried from room-to-room preparing for the grand celebration. Everything was going according to plan. There was only one problem…

… The young master was missing.

A pale little girl with long silky black hair could be seen wandering around the halls. She was wearing an intricate looking dress, its blue colour seemingly complimented her delicate features. Her stormy gray eyes roamed, searching for something. It was none other than the Young Master's cousin and most trusted friend, Little Sylvia Black. The said girl was currently talking to herself, voicing out the possible hiding places of her younger cousin.

"_Hm__…__maybe __the __cellar?__Nah__…"_

"_Then again…he could be…Nope. He'd never go there."_

She was worried. Sure, she knew that her cousin was nervous, but he couldn't have been nervous enough to run away. He was raised better than that.

Little Sylvia Black had been searching for the boy for quite some time, two hours to be exact. She had gone through both the Eastern and Southern wings of the manor looking for her cousin. She had looked through every nook and cranny, looking in the cabinets, closets, wardrobes, and other various places to find him…Absolutely no luck in finding the younger boy.

* * *

><p>While weaving through some of the disgruntled servants and chambermaids, she heard a barely audible sob coming from one of the guest rooms. She instantly became curious.<p>

'_What __was __that?__' _was the question that went through her head. None of the guests had arrived yet, the family wouldn't be expecting guests for another 5 hours. The celebration wouldn't start until then.

Another small sound was heard, it had come from behind one of the grand oak doors that marked the guestrooms.

The little girl identified the sound as crying. '_Who __could __it __have __been?_'

She opened the door with not much difficulty; they were made so that even the children could easily open them. Inside, the room was elegantly furnished, the meticulously polished floors shone in the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p>Peeking inside the room, she was surprised to find out that the sobbing had come from none other than her missing cousin, Olivier. He was sitting in a corner, his arms loosely wrapped around his legs. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his face was tear stained.<p>

Sylvia immediately rushed to his side and comforted him.

"_Don't cry anymore Olivier, I'm here."_

He lifted his head, brown eyes met gray.

"_S-Sylvie? H-how did you f-find me?"_

"_Easy. __I __followed __the __sound __of __your __crying.__"_ Was the immediate reply

She asked him why he had been crying and why he had suddenly disappeared while the preparations for his party were nearly completed. He told her the reason why and also told her what he had been doing for the past few hours.

"_W-while h-having a snack in the kitchens I a-accidentally knocked o-over a b-bottle of w-wine."_

"_Did anyone see you knock it over?"_

"_N-no. They were all too b-busy cooking and preparing the s-silverware…"_

"_Oh,umm…okay. I'm sure Sebastian took care of it! He is the head Butler after all…"_

"_Really? Does that mean that the others aren't angry?"_

"_Mmhmm. Though we still have to go and say sorry for you breaking that bottle…"_

"_O-Okay…"_

"_Great! Let's go!"_

The two children hurriedly left the room, after making sure that everything was in place before heading off to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>The cooks and servants were busy going to and fro preparing the meals that were going to be served later that evening. Sausage, pies and roast were only some of the foods the two children could identify, a large variety was spread along the many counters in the kitchen.<p>

Among the servants, the two children could easily spot the dark-haired butler. They called out his name.

"_Sebastian!__"_

Red eyes flashed. The dark-haired butler looked up and smiled at the two. He had apparently been discussing something with the head chef about the preparations for the celebration.

"_Yes? Is there anything you need young master, young mistress? _

The two children gulped. The braver between the two, Sylvia spoke up first.

"_Oh…Olivier has something to tell you…"_

"_Oh, __does __he __now?__"_ The butler kept his smile in place. It always annoyed Sylvia to no end.

"_Y-yes __I __d-do__…"_ He was getting nervous. Sylvia could tell.

"_Go __on __Olivier_." Urged the older girl

"_Yes, do go on young master."_

"_!_" Was the was the boy's blurted out reply

"_Would you kindly repeat that young master?"_

"_I-I'm sorry that I broke that wine bottle earlier…"_

"_No need to worry, I had that taken care of earlier. I knew it was you all along young master."_

At that statement the children both blanched. The words '_he __knew_' rang in the children's heads.

"_You __knew? __And __you__'__re __not __mad?__" __The __surprise __in __Sylvia__'__s __voice __could __clearly __be __heard._

"_Now why would I be mad at the young master on his birthday?" Again with the creepy smile…_

"_No reason…."_

* * *

><p>Throughout Sebastian and Sylvia's short conversation, Olivier had been strangely quiet. Apparently, the shock still hadn't worn off…<p>

Sebastian smirked.

"_Maybe the young master should now apologize to the servants that had been looking for you for the past 3-4 hours?"_

"_A-ah! That's right! I still have to say sorry to the others!"_

"_Hurry Olivier! We have to hurry! The party will start in a few hours! Better apologize before then!"_

With those words, the two children ran off, leaving a clearly amused Sebastian smirking in the kitchens_._

_'__Those __children __certainly __are __interesting__…' _were the demon's exact thoughts.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~- I know its short! I don't particularly care… REVIEW AFTER READING! -~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I insist that you review. Correct my grammar and whatever...O w O


End file.
